fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Advent of Ascension)
Summary The Player, also referred to as "Steve", is the main controllable character in the Minecraft mod, Advent of Ascension. As with any other Minecraft mod, the player is essentially a version of the normal Minecraft player with access to a larger variety of equipment to utilize and benefit from. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least Low 5-B, likely higher | At least Low 5-B, likely far higher Name: Steve, the player. Origin: Advent of Ascension (Minecraft mod) Gender: Genderless, likely male judging from basic skin. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, miner. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery, Magic (With staves or tablets), Expert Survivor, Elemental Manipulation (Plant Manipulation (Via rosidian weapons and armor), Poison Manipulation (Via poison plunger, tangle staff, poison staff, nightmare staff, wither staff, noxious staff, and toxic terrorizer) , Explosion Manipulation (Via celestial staff, haunters staff, explochoron sword, bluefire bow, creepoid greatblade, and meteor staff) , Fire Manipulation (Via fire staff, firefly staff, sun staff, and firestorm staff), Electricity Manipulation (Via striker staff, screamer bow, phantom staff, and lightning staff), Acid Manipulation (Via skydriver bow, tangle staff, and poison plunger), Ice Manipulation (Via blast chiller), Gravity Manipulation (Via vortex cannon, gravitator, gravity blaster, candy cane staff, and hunter armor) , Air Manipulation (Via wind staff), Water Manipulation (Via water staff and aquatic staff), Magma Manipulation (Via underworld staff), and Soul Manipulation (Via soul spark/light spark) ), Statistics Amplification (Can boost himself with certain potions, staves, or tablets), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poisons, damage decreasing debuffs, slowing effects), Healing (Via several items, such as staves, tablets, or consumables), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate from their head being impaled with many arrows at once), Summoning (Slabs, staves, and rosidian tools can spawn minions), Can remove negative status effects from itself (Via web staff and tablet of debuffing), Void Manipulation (Via tablet of peace and ultimatum staff), Creation (Can create huge chunks of coral with reef staff), Destruction (Formation staff can delete huge chunks of land), Transmutation (Wizard staff transforms enemies into chickens), Pain Manipulation (Via vulcanes and likely Baron Sword), Durability Negation, Pseudo-Flight (Certain items launch the player into the air), Enhanced Vision (Certain armors, or hats, give night vision), Danmaku, Teleportation (Via ender pearls, shyre staff, and pulse cannon), Resistance to fall damage (alacrity armor, lunar armor, hunter armor, rockbone armor, and amethind armor), a degree of physical damage (Baron armor and purity armor), Explosions (Mercurial armor, omni armor, and explosion armor), Hunger (Skeletal armor), Drowning (Via ice armor, hauling armor, and oceanus diving helmet), Poison (Ghastly armor, poison armor, and wither armor), and Fire (Infernal armor and nethengeic armor). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can defeat bosses that would otherwise be greater than the likes of the Ender Dragon and the Wither with equipment such as amethind and lyndamyte armor, and should be much stronger than fodder opponents that can tank hits from the Water Staff) | At least Small Planet level, likely higher (Has access to weaponry powered by kinetic runes, which are capable of powering the Formation staff - a staff that can destroy a 12 x 12 x 7 area (1008 blocks) of bedrock at once with no remains left behind; many weapons are comparable to - if not, greater than - weapons powered by kinetic runes, such as the Moonlight staff - which is powered by a third of the kinetic runes used to power the Formation staff | At least Small Planet level, Likely far higher (Stronger than before), Several weapons can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Hypersonic+, likely higher via speed boosting equipment (Capable of moving at a fraction of the speed that meteors can. Speed boosting equipment can allow them to go ever faster than this) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Their innervation skill - and by extension, Primordial and/or Innervation armor - can allow them to dodge lightning during thunderstorms as well as projectiles from staves that move much faster than meteors) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can lift a cubic meter of gold) Striking Strength: At least Town class | At least Small Planet class, likely higher | At least Small Planet class, likely far higher Durability: At least Town level ''' (Can endure hits from bosses superior to the ender dragon and the like) | At least '''Small Planet level, likely higher (Can easily endure hits from other players using staves powered by kinetic runes and weapons comparable to such) | At least Small Planet level, Likely far higher (Stronger than before) Stamina: Above Average, can be boosted with certain armor sets. Range: Melee range with swords, extended melee range with greatblades and scythes, dozens of meters with bows & archerguns, hundreds of meters with guns and certain staves. Standard Equipment: A variety of weapons, armors, consumables, tablets, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, capable of crafting efficient tools with relative ease, and having many professions at once and can easily master various skills such as hunting pixons, hunting mobs that would otherwise require a large amount of skill to defeat, extracting rare materials from lava in addition to mastering several additional skills such as logging and foraging. Weaknesses: ''' Very weak without any items whatsoever; guns have limited ammo (dependent on the amount of ammunition the player is carrying) in addition to staves - which rely on runes that the player has in their rune pouches (However, this can be somewhat negated with the Archmage enchantment that can reduce rune costs in addition to certain armor sets); energy weapons are reliant on energy (Which can recharge over time). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable. Key: Early-game | Mid-game | Post-ancient cavern. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Minecraft Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Tier 5 Category:Advent of Ascension